1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to setting R-C fuzes and particularly to digitally setting the fuzes. More particularly, this invention relates to digitally setting fuzes of the type described while correcting for variations in timing due to capacitance deviations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical systems may require fuzes for time delayed actuation. The fuzes may be of the resistance-capacitance (R-C) type whereby capacitors provide the required time delay function. For purposes of illustration, such systems may be rocket or other types of weapons systems. The fuze capacitors discharge after firing of the weapon or upon impact to provide a time delay, after which the weapon detonates. In systems of the type described it is desirable that the fuzes be digitally preset and that means be provided for correcting variations in timing due to deviations of capacitance values from nominal.